RGZ-91 Re-GZ
The is a prototype transformable mobile suit, based on data from the MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R. The unit was featured in the anime movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and also featured in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Re-GZ was an attempt from Anaheim Electronics to mass-produce the MSZ-006R Zeta Plus R from the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War. The transformation mechanism was considered too costly to mass-produce, and was removed in favor of a special Back Weapon System (BWS), which the Re-GZ was able to dock with to change to a Waverider-like form. Because the weapons of the Re-GZ cannot function when docked, the BWS is armed with additional beam weapons and propellant tanks. Despite these changes, it was later decided that the Re-GZ was too expensive for mass production, so the project was canceled with two prototypes completed. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Standard secondary weapons equipped on Federation Forces MS, empty cartridges are ejected from the side of the head. These head mounted shell-firing weapons have a high rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*2-tube Grenade Launcher :The Re-GZ is equipped with four 2-tube grenade launchers with two mounted on the forearms and the other two on the hip armor plates. The grenades are launched directly from their racks. While grenade launchers used during the One Year War fired unguided grenades, later versions launch self-propelled homing missiles with their own optical guidance systems. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close-range armament for most Federation mobile suits, the beam saber is a small, cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Re-GZ is equipped with a pair of beam sabers with an output of 0.7 MW; when not in use, they're stored in a recharge rack located in the backpack. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense equipment for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. :;*Hand Grenades ::The Re-GZ's shield possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with a 3-slot Hand Grenade rack. These weapons are used to surprise enemies, or against armored targets. These grenades could be thrown by hand in MS mode, or when the Re-GZ was docked with the BWS, fired directly from the rack. ;*Beam Cannons :Mounted on the BWS are two fire-linked beam cannons and one large beam cannon. These are the strongest weapons of the Re-GZ, but can only be used when the BWS was docking. The beam cannons have more than enough power to destroy a normal MS with one shot, or damage heavy-armored Battleships. ;*Beam Rifle :A dedicated beam rifle shaped like an assault rifle, its output and performance are almost equal to that of the Zeta Gundam's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle. When not in use, the beam rifle is stored on the back of the shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Back Weapon System (BWS) :Special optional parts, it is equipped with a large caliber beam cannon in the nose and smaller beam cannons on both sides. Its primary weapons has enough power to sink cruiser-class vessels in one volley. Additionally, it carries propellant tanks beneath the wings. By mounting the BWS, the Re-GZ can operate as a heavy space fighter with emphasis on space combat. While it is possible to separate the BWS during combat, it cannot be docked with afterwards. :;*Propellant Tanks ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands, these launchers deployed mobile suit sized dummy balloons as decoys. History In U.C. 0093 the Re-GZ prototype was assigned to the Londo Bell task force, which currently assigned to fight against the Neo-Zeon army led by Char Aznable. The first person to pilot the Re-GZ was the famous One Year War veteran Amuro Ray, who used the suit in the failed attempt to stop the asteroid Fifth Luna from hitting the Earth. He fights against cyber-newtype Gyunei Guss in his MSN-03 Jagd Doga and Char in his MSN-04 Sazabi. Afterwards, the Re-GZ is assigned to squadron leader Kayra Su, who is defeated, and later killed, by Gyunei Guss. During this battle, the Re-GZ also loses its right arm and leg. After being brought back to the Londo Bell flagship Ra Cailum, the still-damaged Re-GZ is finally used by young Londo Bell officer Chan Agi, who uses the suit to fight against Quess Paraya in the massive mobile armor NZ-333 Alpha Azieru. During the battle, she accidentally fires a missile at the Azieru's cockpit, killing Quess and destroying the Alpha Azieru. Because of this, Hathaway Noa, who was in love with Quess and also trying to persuade her to defect, used the beam rifle of his RGM-89 Jegan to destroy the Re-GZ, killing Chan. Another Re-GZ was built and is also stationed on the Ra Cailum during the events of the Laplace Incident in Gundam Unicorn, although it did not see action during the conflict. Variants ;*JF-91 (TYPE-M) Musha Re-GZ ;*RGZ-91AO Refine Z Kai ;*RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom ;*RGZ-95 ReZEL Picture Gallery OldReGZ.jpg|Original 1/144 RGZ-91 Re-GZ boxart Re-GZ.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGZ-91 Re-GZ boxart Mg-rgz-91.jpg|MG 1/100 RGZ-91 Re-GZ boxart RGZ-91 Re-GZ.jpg Rgz91_01.jpg RGZ-91-F.jpg RGZ-91-R.jpg RGZ-91-1.jpg RGZ-91-2.jpg RGZ-91-3.jpg RGZ-91-4.jpg RGZ-91-5.jpg RGZ-91-6.jpg Rgz-91-test.jpg|Re-GZ prototype in Anaheim Journal. 1340966865245.jpg RGZ-91 Re-GZ 22.jpg RGZ-91 Re-GZ 1.jpg ReGZ.jpeg Proto Re-GZ.jpeg|RGZ-91-X2 Proto Re-GZ Re-Gz with Back Weapon System.jpg|Re-GZ with Back Weapon System Re-GZend2.jpg|Re-GZ Destroyed rgz-91-beamrifle.jpg rgz-91-grenadelauncher.jpg rgz-91-beamsaber.jpg Re-GZ Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Re-GZ (Gundam Perfect File) Re-GZ in Hanger.jpg|A Re-GZ in a mobile suit hanger (Gundam Perfect File) rgz-91-uc-ova.png|Re-GZ's appearance in Gundam Unicorn Re-GZ.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-23h51m34s49.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-23h52m57s108.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h15m32s92.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h23m52s225.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h24m58s128.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h39m34s180.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h40m14s67.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h41m58s82.png Km.png|Re-GZ in the hangar with two Jestas rgz-91.jpg|Front view rgz-91-back.jpg|Rear view rgz-91-wr.jpg|Waverider Mode RGZ-91-AO.jpg|RGZ-91-AO Re-GZ AO Mobile Weapon 7.jpg ReGZ Beam Saber.png ReGZ Foot Claws.png re-gztitancolors.jpg ReGZ-titans.png regz-artbook.jpg Notes & Trivia *In Super Robot Wars Advance, Kayra is the default pilot of Re-GZ for the game. Amuro continues using the RX-78-2 Gundam (or Full Armor Gundam if it obtained) until he receives the RX-93 ν Gundam, and Chan is not even playable. *In Super Robot Wars Advance, instead of ejecting the BWS, the Re-GZ can be transformed an unlimited number of times between mobile suit and waverider form. This error is not present in any other Super Robot Wars games. *In Super Robot Wars Z, the Re-GZ is unable to eject the BWS during normal play, but can eject and recombine freely during its attack animations. Because the plot of the game is based on Zeta Gundam rather than Char's Counterattack, the Re-GZ and ν Gundam's presence is an anachronism, and of the official pilots of the unit only Amuro is playable. *In Super Robot Wars Reversal, Amuro, Kayra and Chan all pilot the Re-GZ if you choose to follow the Ra Cailum ''path. *In ''Super Robot Wars Compact 3, when Amuro joins your team, Chan joins with him, piloting the Re-GZ. This game is the only game where Chan is a fully playable character for more than one stage. *The Re-GZ is a playable suit in the Gundam Battle series. It can only assume its Waverider form if its BWS is equipped as the sub-lifter option. As a result, the Re-GZ can only go back and forth between forms when it equips or purges the BWS. *The Re-GZ is a playable suit in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. Although not a full-fledged license machine like the Zeta Gundam, it still stands out as one of the more powerful units. However, it was one of the only two mobile suits to not return in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3. The Re-GZ returns in Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn. *The Re-GZ is a DLC unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost and a default unit in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. It's unique in that it starts out in BWS waverider mode and must manually be changed into mobile suit form. External Links *RGZ-91 Re-GZ on MAHQ.net *RGZ-91 ReGZ on Gundams Over Germany ja:RGZ-91 リ・ガズィ